El cadáver del novio
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Eren fue obligado por sus padres a contraer matrimonio con la señorita Mikasa Ackerman, todo parece ir de mal en peor cuando no puede ni decir sus votos, pero la vida le cambiaría para siempre al pedirle matrimonio por accidente a un muerto, Levi. ErenxRivaille.
1. Entre casamientos arreglados

Les dejo fic porque no he puesto nada en bastante tiempo, espero que les guste :3333

**Pareja: **ErenxLevi/Rivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** No tanto (?)

Eren iba en la carroza de la muerte y la desesperación, quería decir "Oh, no conozco a Mikasa, quién es ella, será emocionante verla" pero no era así, conocía a la mujer, era la niña psicópata que le espiaba mientras dormía y mientras no lo hacía, viajaba media ciudad para mirarle desde un apertura del tablón de su patio con sus grandes y oscuros ojos, siempre impecable, elegante y hermosa. Y aterradora, muy aterradora.

Tal parece que en un momento que no recordaba de su vida -Lamentable momento, muy, muy lamentable- le había pedido matrimonio a la muchacha. Tal parecía que la "desposó" con una bufanda, seguramente un juego de críos que la muchacha se lo tomó personal, suspiró aterrado.

–¿Emocionado mi campeón?–su madre le sonrió, el muchacho de diecisiete años a penas pudo levantar una mejilla para hacer un amago de sonrisa frustrada como si lo estuvieran torturando con el sonido de un pizarrón a cual le pasan las uñas de un gato con rabia.

–¡Claro! ¡casarme con la señorita Ackerman será un verdadero placer!–bien, la muchacha no era para nada fea, era hermosa y perfecta en muchos sentidos, así que quizás le tenía que dar una oportunidad.

Cuando en eso recordó sus aterradores ojos mirarle de nuevo por esa apertura de la tabla, tembló, quizás en la intimidad no era tan extraña.

Se convencía a sí mismo mientras suspiraba agobiado por el matrimonio que arreglaron sus padres para él, tenían una cantidad de dinero exhorbitante, pero no tenían el prestigio de la familia Ackerman, además, actualmente sólo los pobres suelen casarse por amor, a veces a Eren le hubiera gustado pertenecer a ese grupo y buscar al amor de su vida, al menos conocía como era la chica, el siguiente paso era controlar su personalidad y quizás pudieran forjar una familia.

Su viaje fue más largo de lo que esperó. Sus padres parecían más nerviosos que él, él sólo estaba aterrado, pero nervioso de vergüenza: no.

Abrió la puerta la madre de la muchacha, hermosa para su edad, Carla, su madre, fue la primera en presentarse, le siguió su padre y luego el señor y la señora Ackerman se presentaron con suma cordialidad.

–Serán unos tórtolos, no dudo de ello... Mikasa ha estado muy emocionada por esta fecha...–sonreía la mujer invitando a todos a entrar.

Eren estaba más relajado, todo parecía más normal, miró hacia arriba sujetada a las maderas de las escaleras una figura antropomorfa, estaba sentada en posición fetal agarrando con fuerza los pilares con los ojos abiertos como platos, el chico hasta la visualizó llorando sangre.

Quiso gritar como nena, se contuvo.

Eren cerró los ojos con horror para abrirlos de nuevo por si la vista le fallaba, la sombra de la muchacha había desaparecido, ahora, como una novia perfecta y ama de casa servicial estaba abajo, esperando junto a sus padres con un gesto adorable. Eren se llevó dramáticamente una palma sobre su cara, de seguro deliraba.

La muchacha le fue presentada con todos los insignes debidos y por haber.

–Mikasa...–susurró el muchacho cuando la vio allí, expectante a cada movimiento que hacía, una costumbre que a la muchacha jamás se le pasaría.

–Creo que es hora, Eren...–

–Sí...–sonrió el muchacho. –Nuestro ensayo de bodas...–

Los matrimonios forzados eran comunes, así que ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a chistar, aunque pareciera que la muchacha Ackerman había "forzado" a obligarla a casarse con Eren, sería algo así como una "obligación placentera".

La mujer, Mikasa, le había sonreído amablemente al chico un tanto después de sus nebulosos pensamientos, hablaron poco, pero fue más agradable de lo que Eren llegaría a pensar de una supuesta masacre, nunca nadie sabía qué cosas se podían esperar, menos de era chica.

Pero... a pesar de todo, lo que más le asustaba... es si podría llegar a a enamorarse de Mikasa Ackerman o no, si podría llegar a la intimidad con la muchacha o no. He allí el verdadero problema, el verdadero dilema de todo esto.

Eren... tenía tendencias homosexuales. Le gustaban por así decirlo... ciertos tipos de hombres, bajitos, en especial, de esos que puede tomar entre sus brazos y hacerlos girar, tímidos o enojones, para que se cohiba en el abrazo, ha fantaseado mucho con chicos, pero con chicas... no le paran ni siquiera un poco la lombriz. Así no podría tener hijos... y sus padres a toda costa querían un hijo -mentía, querían unos diez, ni que su esposa fuera un conejo-.

Ya estaba frente al altar en el momento del ensayo de bocas, sacó el anillo y se paró recto.

–Los votos... señor Yeager.–

–Espere... estoy en eso...–los votos, maldita sea, los votos. –Había una vez…–¿Oh dios mío que mierda hacía? ¿contarles el cuento de la caperucita? ¿debería arrojarse por la ventana ahora y evitar más la humillación y detener esos estúpidos nervios que crecían en su interior?

–Los votos, señor Yeager…–repitió el sacerdote con la mirada fija en él, demasiada presión… ¿sentía algo frío? ¿no era Mikasa con una navaja en su cuello para que acepte y pida su mano, verdad?

Volteó, la chica estaba parada con la vela en la mano, inocente y casta, debió ser su imaginación, lo que no sabía el pobre chico es que cuando volteó nuevamente para adelante los negros y profundos ojos le volvieron a mirar con atención. El chico fallaba, por más que intentaba recitar su parte salía mal, la muchacha seguía sonriendo a su lado, como si nada pasara, esperaría hasta que el chico pudiera decirlos.

Pero el sacerdote no opinó igual.

–Eres una desdicha para la familia, tus ancestros deben retorcerse en su tumba…–clamó con ímpetu el hombre.

–Mi niño…–susurraba preocupada la señora Yeager mientras su esposo ponía una mano sobre ella en modo de aliento.

–Quizás es hasta…la palabra con H. –añadió tensión y drama el sirviente del señor.

–¡No, todo menos la palabra con H! –susurraba la mujer con horror.

–Es una opción muy factible se-…–

–¡No! –interrumpió el muchacho a quien lo consagraría en su matrimonio. –No soy homosexual…–alzó las apalabras con fuerza y vigorosidad , más tratando de convencerse a él mismo que a los otros, miles de imágenes de sexys y pequeños traseros le miraban con rencor por la traición. –Só-Sólo… denme tiempo, les demostraré que valgo la pena, que podré decir mis votos y…–sujetó con fuerza la mano de la muchacha mirándole con una sonrisa bastante falsa. –Y pedir la hermosa mano de Mikasa en matrimonio…–

La muchacha sonrió con fervor, incluso estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, pero en ese preciso instante Eren se escabulló del recinto rápidamente, sabía que había hecho el ridículo y tenía que mejorar. Tenía que dejar atrás esos deseos homosexuales e inmorales para la época, tenía que vivir una vida feliz junto a Mikasa.

Caminó por horas tratando de sacar las imágenes morbosas de jóvenes guapos, sensuales y apetecibles de su vida, aquellos traseros. Oh majestuosos y redondos traseros. No... no más de ellos, tenía que recapacitar e ir por el buen camino, pasó bastante tiempo en ello hasta que llega a un árbol en particular, uno tétrico que no recordaba, allí era donde solían confesarse persona hace mucho tiempo, incluso pedir matrimonio, quizás sería un buen momento para ponerse los pantalones.

–Seré un hombre...–susurró con fuerza tomando el anillo entre sus manos. –Un macho que no volverá a manosear más culos... yo...–

Se paró recto, y al fin pudo proclamar sus votos a la perfección.

–Con esta mano aliviaré tus penas; tu copa jamás estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino; con esta vela guiaré tus pasos en la oscuridad... Con este anillo te tomo como esposa...–susurró Yeager para dejar ceremonialmente el anillo sobre una rama de aquel tenebroso, árbol.

Sonrió satisfecho, al fin estaba dejando ese oscuro mundo de la homosexualidad. O al menos esos creía hasta que la rama de árbol le agarró la mano. Oh dios, le agarró la puta mano. El corazón le empezó a latir a mil.

Chilló como una literal niña y trató de escapar de la rama del árbol con vida, lo logró, pero sólo para caer de trasero sin ninguna ceremonia, impactado, sorprendido y con los nervios destrozados vio como desde las raíces del árbol salía un brazo, Eren volvió a chillar como niña, de seguro eran los fantasmas homosexuales reclamándole su ponzoñosa traición.

Estaba a punto de poner de pie y huir cuando el cuerpo sale por completo, era un chico bajo, al menos comparado con Eren que media 1.87, la figura extraña a penas debía alcanzar el 1.60.

–Acepto. Homosexual de mierda...–

Oh dios, la criatura le habló. Pudo notarlo, el chico tenía un brazo sin piel, mas su rostro se conservaba pálido y hermoso, los cabellos negros prefectamente cortados, y a pesar de que el traje estaba roto en una manga y unos cuantos agujeros yacía impecable, blanco, pulcro, un novio hermoso.

Y JODIDAMENTE MUERTO. Eren tenía que huir del maldito cadáver de ese novio, pero la vida no es tan sencilla como parece.

–¿A dónde crees que vas mocoso?–el muchacho pequeño lo acorraló poniendo un pie sobre el árbol donde se apoyó el muchacho al retroceder. El árbol crujió rompiéndose.

Oh mierda, para cargar más las cosas era un cadáver con súper fuerza. Eren estaba pálido, no se lo podía creer.

–Mi muerto trasero es el único que tocarás, pedazo de mierda. Ahora puedes besar al novio...–

El cadáver se acercó, Eren lo vio ponerse de puntitas y atraerlo con los brazos hasta sus pálidos y muertos labios. Esto debía ser una pesadilla.

Una homosexual, bizarra y necrofilica pesadilla.

**N.A: **Feliz Halloween, espero que les haya gustado el fic, aún no se si dejarlo así o contar la historia completa, en fin, pronto actualizaré mis demás fics :333


	2. Entre vida y muerte

No diré mucho aquí arriba, sólo que espero que disfruten este capítulo, y hoy es el cumpleaños de Levi-Love (?) cada vez se nos hace más viejo. Felices fiestas :3333 Suave insinuación MikasaxSasha (?)

**Entre vida y muerte.**

En medio del bosque tétrico y macabro dos mundos paralelos se unieron, vida y muerte.

La experiencia de besar a un cadáver fue algo definitivamente nuevo, más si no fue lo que esperaba exactamente el menor. Creía que sería como besar a un cerdo podrido y asqueroso de diferentes olores y con secreciones extrañas, sin embargo, los labios eran tersos y suaves, pero fríos...

Como sí ese muchacho hubiera estado horas bajo la intensa lluvia para reencontrarse con él y besarlo tiritando en frío.

La imagen mental le gustó a Eren, y por unos afrodisiacos segundos olvidó que ese muchacho no era más que un tétrico cadáver a quien le había dictado todos sus votos con ferviente exactitud. Los labios se separaron y el mayor encorvó una sonrisa tersa y ladina.

–Mocosos... siempre tan volubles... y hormonales. Me llamo Rivaille, pero me dicen Levi... recuérdalo. –

–¡Sí, sí!–se rió a medias con él.–Eso somos... mocosos volubles y... y creo que...–se hizo a un lado deshaciéndose del agarre del más bajo.–¡Me dieron ganas de correr! ¡de la nada! ¡POR MI VIDA!–gritó desesperadamente.

Eren optó por lo sano: ponerse a correr como un maniático por el bosque chillando y gritando como una pobre e indefensa nena. No quería mirar hacia atrás, no quería, pero jadeando y tratando de no tropezar se encontró a él mismo virando la mirada hacia atrás para comprobar si ese monstruo seguía allí o si había desaparecido y era un producto de su agitada mente de futuro casado con Mikasa Ackerman, la escena no hizo más que dejarlo casi orinándose en los pantalones, el cadáver le seguía saltando de árbol en árbol como un puto acróbata de circo.

¿Cómo un cadáver podía mantenerse en tan buen estado físico? ¿sería su fin? ¿se lo comerían vivo? ¿por qué tuvo que recitar sus votos como un demente en medio del bosque y en un árbol "X"?

No es que el pobre y pequeño sujeto fuera feo... pero estaba MUERTO, y él no era un necrófilo... aunque esa piel de porcelana en exceso blanca...

¡No, no, atrás pensamientos oscuros!

Unos pasos más y saldría del bosque, estiró las manos anhelante de la libertad cuando sintió algo caer sobre él, en su espalda, aplastándolo.

–¡HYYYYYYYYYYAAA!–chilló perdiendo toda la poca masculinidad que había ganado en esos años.

–Cállate maldito mocoso, ni que follarme fuera tan malo ¡es un puto privilegio! ¡nunca encontrarás trasero muerto más limpio que el mío! ¡no he tenido gusanos en décadas!–

–¡AHHHHHH! ¡MAMÁ! ¡fui un niño bueno, quizás un poco homosexual, sí, pero bueno! ¡dile al señor bajito y muertito que me deje ir!–

-¿Baji...bajito? ¿osaste llevarme bajo? ¡no soy bajo... sólo que se me corroyeron algunos huesos! de las piernas... ¡oye tú...!–miró al muchacho, había dejado de delirar. Estaba en el suelo semi inerte, quizás ya lo mató, buen primer paso.

Ahora... ¡a cazarse! y con **Z**, porque sería una verdadera depredación.

Aunque... ¿No se llevaban por muchos años? bueno, quizás sí. Aunque ¿qué son unos setenta años de diferencia para el amor -o quizás el sexo-?

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren se sentía despertar, emitió una risa pequeña y boba. Já, cadáveres enanos y guapos que se quieren casar contigo, já, un árbol que resulta ser un esqueleto. Já, comprometido hasta la muerte con un tal Rivaille y destinado a desposar ese trasero pálido y blanquecino por la muerte.

No era posible que...

Eren despertó de pronto sintiendo algo picarle la costilla.

–¿No está muy rosadito para estar muerto?–preguntó una voz masculina, a Eren aún le daba vuelta la cabeza, pero podía visualizar a un sujeto rubio, alto y pálido con un brazo entero hecho esqueleto y una sonrisa sombría con unos hilos que mantenían pegada su cabeza a su cuerpo.

–¡Hay que hacerle algunas disecciones, parece muy vivo para mi gusto! ¿con un tajo profundo en el cuello chorreando sangre podrida no se vería mucho más caliente para ti, Rivaille?–esa vez era una voz femenina y emocionada.

Eren distinguía mejor, era una chica castaña con los lentes sin marco, sin un ojo izquierdo que le daba un aspecto de profundidad oscura y con un vestido antiguo de mujer adinerada en diferentes tonos cremas y cafés desgastado en las puntas.

–Es mío. Yo decido qué le corto, sólo dejen el trozo de carne entre sus piernas en perfecto estado.–

–¡Rivaille, eres un sucio!–rió la muchacha.

–Setenta años sin sexo me hace tomar medidas desesperadas. ¿Además, no murió el mocoso de hace tres años gozando como una bestia mientras le daban por allí? si no alcancé a hacer esas cosas vivo, quiero probarlas muerto, si es un placer de MUERTOS, definitivamente quiero probarlo.–

–¡El trasero gay más tiempo virgen! ¡Setenta años, Rivaille, serás una primicia!–

–A callar zorra. Primero tenemos que despertar al mocoso... quizás si le corto un dedo él...–

–¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto joder!–chilló de pronto el castaño poniéndose de pie desesperado para luego gritar en lo que parecía otro idioma, quizás en la desesperación salieron sus dones proféticos.

–Que bien que despiertas mocoso...–

–¿Dónde estoy?–tembló viendo el escenario, se removió sintiendo un suave jalón en su cuello.

¿Lo que traía en el cuello era un puto collar?

Su vista fue hasta la mano del más bajo de los tres viendo como sujetaba con fuerza una cadena entre su mano, sí, eso no era nada más y nada menos que un puto collar, lo de escapar llorando y moqueando quedaba totalmente descartado con eso en su cuello.

Se concentró para ver si podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, allí estaba el dulce sonido constante y algo acelerado, jamás en su vida había valorado tanto el color en su piel y el latir de su corazón. Centró la mirada con miedo en los cadáveres frente suyo.

–Estás en las profundidades del mundo, donde van los muertos claramente.–respondió el rubio.

–Perdón por esto, no te los presenté...–suspiró el más pequeño jalando la correa para que Eren quedara viendo a la muchacha.

–Por infinita desgracia, ésta loca de aquí es la madrina. Hanji Zoe...–

Volvió a jalar la correa para que viera esta vez al rubio.

–Y este estúpidamente alto sujeto es...–

–El hombre con el que te es infiel Levi… muchachito Eren... Irvin Smith, a tu servicio.–susurró el rubio con una pequeña y casi imperceptible risilla.

–Silencio, Smith. Eren, no le hagas caso. Mi trasero está virgen y muerto, como dije, ni los gusanos se han metido por allí. Él sólo es el desgraciado padrino, me excitaría que fueras un poco celoso con él, pero no significa que tengamos algo. Él está casado y sólo somos amigos de infancia. Te contaría su trágica muerte pero se me está agotando la saliva.–

–¡La boda, la boda! ¡a despedazar al novio! ¡que es un novio sin un brazo menos, una pierna o un ojo reventado!–gritó la muchacha emocionada.

–¡¿Un novio vivo?! ¿quizás? me gustan mis piernas en su lugar. –trató de opinar el muchacho en una voz casi hecha llanto.

–También me gustan sus piernas. ¿Te imaginas es malo en la cama sin ellas? déjaselas puestas Hanji.–

–¿Sólo piensas en sexo, Levi?–rió Smith.

–Sólo puedo deshacerme de esta maldición por dos formas, casarme con mi verdadero amor y arrojar pétalos de primavera en el altar con un vestido con escote de prostituta... que claramente no lo voy a hacer ni con lo muerto que estoy... o follar con el primer tipejo que me pida matrimonio.–

–¿En serio la última es verídica?–cuestionó el menor con la voz bajita.

–No exactamente...–explicó Hanji con una sonrisa al menor, a Eren le sorprendió lo amable que resultaba cuando no pedía a gritos que lo mutilaran .–Se supone que si se llega al gozo total del espíritu, al placer total de su esencia... su alma será salvada e irá a su propio paraíso.–

–Lleno de escobas y limpiadores...–se rió Smith. –Y el gozo total del espíritu según él es...–

–¡EL SEXO ES LA CLAVE!–manifestó el pequeñín de forma profética.

–Y como su maldición implica una cláusula de matrimonio por su trágica muerte...él...–

–Te estuve esperando durante todo este tiempo, mocoso.–Eren sabía que estaba mal, pero la manera en la que el mayor pronunció esas palabras deslizando sus pálidos dedos por su mentón lo estremecieron.

Realmente se sintió... algo especial, tontamente... pero especial. Él esperado... por tanto tiempo, quizás era el destino.

¿Destino encontrarse con un pálido y bajito cadáver que quiere llevarte a la primera oportunidad luego de la boda a la cama? ¡su puta y homosexual mente debía estar bromeando!

–Pero yo... estoy comprometido.–se explicaba el muchacho tenso. Levi pasó esta vez su fría mano sobre su mejilla y le respondió serio.

–Claro que estás comprometido, Eren... conmigo.–

–En realidad, estoy comprometido con Mik- ...–

–CONMIGO.–aclaró el hombre muerto con una pálida sonrisa mientras sus "dulces" manos ahora presionaban su cuello estrangulándolo.

–¡Contigo, contigo! –chilló como niña.

–Buen chico.–

El escenario, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se apagó, quedando oscuro, luego, la figura del sujeto llamado Smith antes presentado se iluminó. Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido.

El sonido de unos tambores se sintió en la profundidad, luego violines y guitarras. Levi también levantó la mirada con un cansancio abrumador en su expresión como si detestara lo que iba a seguir.

Sintió otra voz, Eren la distinguió, era la muchacha castaña emitiendo un ritmo constante con la voz a modo de coro.

–_Levi espera que te voy a cantar~  
Toda tu vida esperaste a follar,  
¡Y llega un niño para hacerte gritar!  
¡Gime "ah ah ah" después del altar!~_ –cantó Smith con una sonrisa de terciopelo mientras Levi lo remataba en su mente.

–_No lo niegues que te va a encantar~_–sonrió la muchacha_.–¡No lo niegues, que te van a follar!_~_–  
_  
–¡LES DIJE... NO, LES ROGUÉ QUE NO CANTARAN!–desentonó el pequeño gruñendo. –¿Por qué mierda tenemos que cantar cada vez que llega alguien? –

–_El enano se nos va a enojar.  
Mira su cara ya va a explotar.  
¡Vamos Eren salva a este gruñón!  
¡Vamos Eren, folla ya al enano!~–_esta vez era la muchacha. Levi soltó la correa yendo encambronado al escenario.

_–¡De una blanca y bella novia, Rivaille llegará!  
¡La épica boda del enano, al fin se realizará!  
Háblale con dulzura y sin temor, por más que lo mires sólo se hace el enojón.  
Lo único que quería... es un gran y puro amor~  
Míralo bien, el pobre ya se sonrojó..._–Smith contribuyó también, la música se hacía más estridente y animada llena de fiesteros y personajes de lo más locos como músicos.

–¡Que se callen mierda!–

–_Pero verte así, me hace querer llorar.  
Ese chico Eren Yeager, ya te va a desposar.  
Y el descanso eterno... al fin tendrás.  
Ojalá y sea tu amor, ojalá no te rompa el corazón.  
Porque son setenta años... los que esperaste a tu amor~_ –murmuró en una balada triste la muchacha mientras Levi sacaba desde su elegante traje blanco una escopeta calibre 2.0.

_–¿Y quién sabe?, tórtolos legendarios quizás son.  
La leyenda cuenta: "Al fin se encontraron los dos",  
No importó la vida, la raza o la condición.  
Sólo que entre ellos, se amaran de corazón~_ –

–¡A CALLAR PAR DE CURSIS, SÓLO QUIERO A EREN PARA PODER FOLLAR!–

–¡Si claro, Rivaille!–sonrió el rubio.

-Oigan... hablando de Eren... ¿dónde está?–la muchacha giró la cabeza literalmente a todas las direcciones. Virándola por completo hasta que volviera a su lugar.

–Hombres escapando del matrimonio, típico.–sonrió Smith apoyando sus codos sobre la cabeza del pelinegro que gruñó con fuerza.

–No de este puto novio...–exclamó sádico mientras apretaba su huesos con apenas rastros de carne donde yacía el anillo de boda.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren corría ya que su vida literalmente dependía de ello. No podía creer lo que veía, esqueletos jugando a las damas, perritos muertos que hacían el truco de "hacerse el muerto" por más irónico que sonara, un sujeto rubio y rapado que tenía los ojos desgarrados y la lengua mutilada lloraba junto a un árbol, otros muertos practicaban más coreografías con casi nulo ritmo. Eren estaba enloqueciendo, estaba claro, pero seguía corriendo, le preguntó a un amable pecoso partido a la mitad para donde quedaba el "mundo de los vivos" el chico le miró algo sorprendido, pero terminó por responder que en lo alto, en lo más alto. Eren hizo uso de todas sus nulas facultades para escalar, ya veía la luz... la maldita luz...

–Hola mocoso. Te estaba esperando.–susurró Levi tendiéndole la mano al final del cerro que escalaba, Eren tembló y consideró caer en el abismo, pero eso sólo era lo que querían esos desquiciados sujetos: MATARLO.

–¿Por qué no aceptas la boda y ya?–lo jaló hasta arriba para cruzarse de brazos. –¿Eres gay, no?–

–Bueno yo...–

–La necrofilia no es lo tuyo ¿no?–

–Bueno... ¿NOOO? ¡por supuesto que no! si estuvieras vivo yo...–

–Puedo arreglar eso... puedo estar completo para nuestra "noche de bodas" pero sólo por una hora...–

–¿Qué?–

–Ya te explicaré...–

–No entiendes Levi, yo necesito...–

–¿Qué?–inquirió hastiado.

–L-La aprobación de mis padres para casarme... así son las cosas actualmente.–

–Pues... bueno, me presentaré a tus putos padres, y si no aceptan, opto por amenazarlos de muerte...–

–¡Por dios Rivaille!–

–Siento que me amarán. Empecemos ya, mocoso.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Mikasa suspiraba por Eren, él la había ayudado tanto... le alegró la vida con un simple juego sin siquiera proponérselo, a ella... una niña que en ese tiempo lo había perdido todo. Eren la alegró, le hizo soñar y sonreír... y ella, ella no tenía manera de pagarle, ni toda su vida espiándole para que nada malo le pasara podría pagar lo que ese chico le dio: una razón para vivir.

Mikasa estaba obsesionada con Eren, con su bien, con protegerlo y cuidarlo, y eso... sólo lo podía lograr con el matrimonio.

Pero enamorada, la verdad... por más que lo intentaba no podía enamorarse de él, estaba enamorada de una chica del matadero, una granjera que se dedica a la venta de carnes y al criadero de animales, Sasha.

Pero... para hacer feliz a Eren y devolverle todo... se casaría, estaba emocionada, más de la cuenta y resultaba inexperta, así que llamaba algo la atención su manera de prepararse para el matrimonio, Eren la quería de esposa... y eso es algo que ella podría darle, no se rendiría hasta casarse con él y hacerlo feliz.

–Eren...–susurró al abismo. La pequeña sonrisa de la chica castaña cruzó su mente.

_"Es divertido mi trabajo... cuando puedo ver a una señorita tan linda como usted... ¿sabe? ojalá nunca se case, y si lo hace... Ojalá que sea conmigo." _

–Lo siento... Sasha... pero pronto me convertiré en la señora Yeager... –

–Mikasa... ¡Mikasa!–un gemido se escuchó en la puerta de su habitación. Luego, una preocupada Carla entró por el marco elegante.

–Se-señora Yeager...–

–Eren... ¡aún no sabemos nada de Eren, Mikasa!–gritó la madre del muchacho con desesperación.

El corazón de la muchacha pareció dejar de latir en ese preciso instante, el cuerpo le tembló y se controló a ella misma para no manifestar su desesperación.

–Lo traeré de vuelta...–su voz era filosa y asesina. –Donde quiera o con quien quiera que esté... ¡lo encontraré y lo traeré de vuelta!–

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren tenía un suave estremecimiento al pensar en que le iba dando la mano a un muerto. Ese hombre le había dicho que volverían al mundo de los vivos a pedir el consentimiento de sus padres -u obligarlos a darlo-, por lo tanto, quizás tenía una oportunidad más para escapar. No se atrevía a decir nada o a poner platica, ese pequeño hombre siempre encontraba la forma de malinterpretar las cosas y acabar enojado y amenazándolo contra la primera muralla o árbol que encontrara.

También, le aclaraba cada cierto tiempo que no era gay, sólo que quería alcanzar el placer supremo y largarse lo antes posible de ese mundo.

–Ya estamos...–empujó de una patada al muchacho.

–¿Dónde estamos... precisamente?–

–Donde Historia...–

–¿Historia?–

–Ella... conoce todo, es la clave del secreto, de todos los secretos, ella puede darnos el hechizo para fornicar como vivos...–

–¿No que veníamos primero a...?–

–Ah, sí...–susurró con desgano.–Ir a ver a tus padres, correcto.–

–¡Bienvenidos!–rió una muchacha alegre y rubia entre cientos de libros. –¡Señorito Rivaille, hace mucho que no lo veo por aquí!–habló con simpatía. –Desde que preguntaste... el paradero de Petra... –

–¿Petra?–preguntó el muchacho curioso.

El mayor hizo un gesto amargo y torció los labios ante la mención de la muchacha. –Eso ya no importa Historia, ahora vengo con un verdadero novio...Tengo que presentarme con sus padres... pero bueno, ellos están como decirlo... "respirando"... bueno, este es el chico, Eren, da un paso adelante. –

Por más perro invocado que se hubiera sentido el menor ante esas palabras. Terminó dando un paso adelante. La muchacha con rasgaduras profundas en la mitad derecha de la cara le miró. La chica aplaudió cinco veces y una muchacha con la boca cosida dio una pequeña sonrisa al entrar a la habitación llena de libros, era alta para ser mujer, con pecas y de un color pálido algo grisáceo.

–¿Para volver al mundo humano eh?–la muchacha de la boca cosida habló, sus hilos se estiraron lo suficiente para dejarle pronunciar palabras.–Aquí tienen...–les arrojó a ambos algo que parecía un mini cuerpo pútrido. Eren lo soltó con terror al suelo y Levi rodó los ojos tomándolo de nuevo.

–Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...–susurró la rubia.

–Claro...–asintió Levi sacando una navaja pequeña debajo del elegante saco. –Le corto la nuca.–

–Y exclamas "volver a la vida", y cuando quieras regresar aquí: "estoy muerto"–

–Bien.–asintió Levi.

"¡Nada de esto está bien!" gritó en su mente mientras seguía en el suelo totalmente derrotado el pobre castaño. Levi en tanto, cortó el cuello de la criatura extraña con forma humana sobre su mano metiendo el otro en su bolsillo.

–"Volver a la vida"–

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en el mismo tétrico bosque en el que se había metido el muchacho en una pataleta interna ocasionada por su sexualidad. ¿Cómo? ¿cómo en tan poco tiempo su vida se había ido a la mordaz mierda?

El destino era cruel... o sumamente selectivo, quizás era su destino... intentar estar con un cadáver. Quizás es su destino... el que ambos mueran amándose...

Eren quiso intentarlo por unos momentos cuando recordó las palabras de Rivaille.

"Sólo quiero a Eren para follar"

Así de cierto, así de simple. Para ellos no había un "hasta que la muerte los separe..." esperen... eso significa que...

–¿Dónde están tus putos padres?–

–Mejor... y si los preparo para el golpe antes... es algo duro decirles de pronto que...–

–¿Eres gay... y tienes tendencias homosexuales, y que, para cagarla más tu prometido es el cadáver de un novio?–

–¿¡Si!? ¡claro que sí! es difícil de entender... y raro. ¡En serio es raro, por dios!–volvió a subir el tono.

–No le veo lo raro. –soltó Rivaille sin más.

–Mira. Déjame ir yo primero... le explico y les traigo hasta aquí.–

–Claro... ¿en serio crees que me voy a tragar esa mierda? lo que quieres hacer es escapar como un marica.–

–Oh...–definitivamente ese sujeto era todo menos un idiota. –Pero... ¡la primera impresión es importante!–

–Deja de actuar como un crío y camina. –Levi le dio una pequeña patada en el trasero para que avanzara.

–Levi...–

–Soy tu esposo, dime algún apodo. -

–Mi amor...–intentó el muchacho.

El más pequeño puso una cara de espanto al sentir que lo llamaban de esa manera, le volvió a dar una patada en el culo.

–Olvida el puto apodo.–

Eren sonrió un poco, casi parecía que ese muerto viviente estuviera avergonzado, bajó la mirada y titubeó al regañarlo.

–No te pongas así... mi amor.–

Levi levantó el rostro que mantenía gacho, su voz tembló unos segundos–¡Qu-Que no me digas así, mierda, ahora camina!–

Eren sonrió una vez más entre todas las desgracias que parecían rondar su vida en aquellos momentos.

"Que lindo..." fue lo que pensó.

"Me gustó" fue lo que sintió al verlo avergonzado.

Un chico bajo... enojón y amargado, ese era el chico ideal de Eren... quizás. Sólo quizás. Debía agregar "muerto" a la lista de definiciones. Quizás ese cadáver sí era... el indicado.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Era tarde, de noche... penumbras. Sus padres y Carla con Grisha fueron a buscar a Eren con un par de policías. La muchacha se había quedado en casa, sentada en una mecedora de manera tensa, con todos los huesos rígidos. Habían tantas opciones... no debió dejar de espiarle, no debió descuidarlo. La desesperación le comió viva, sintió una voz familiar abajo y el golpe del picaporte resonando en la madera.

No lo pudo creer, ni siquiera usó las escaleras para bajar, literalmente descendió por las putas paredes hasta la entrada. Trató de escuchar algo más para creer que no estaba loca.

–Alguien… abra…–

Esa voz era...

Abrió sin dudar, vio el rostro del muchacho, se iba a arrojar a sus brazos cuando ve a un sujeto deteniéndola de un suave pero firme empujón aferrado fuertemente al lado del menor, poseía una expresión seria y dominante, el pequeño ser de apariencia antropomórfica tomó la mano de Eren y la dejó sobre su culo, elevó una ceja hasta la muchacha más alta que él y la advirtió.

–Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima y deja de mirarlo de esa manera. Él ahora es mío… ¿ves esta mano en mi culo? ¿alguna vez te ha puesto una mano de esta manera? ¿no verdad? no sé qué seas de él, pero ahora… Soy Rivaille Yeager, su esposo. –finalizó sin más, la muchacha abrió los ojos y Eren les miró con terror.

Cómo explicarle a Levi que esa chica a la que apenas conoce y ya la está alejando es su prometida… y cómo explicarle a Mikasa que se acaba de casar con un cadáver sediento de sexo…

¿CÓMO…?

**N.A:** Bien, hasta allí, quiero aclarar que aún no estoy segura si continuar el fic o no, estoy insegura, así que no sabría decirles si se actualizará o no. No sé qué opinan ¿lo sigo o no?

El que sí es seguro para esta o la próxima semana es "Mi indeseada mascota" *3* esperemos nada le pase al sensual archivo que contiene el fic…

Bueno, sólo eso. Si llegara a seguir este fic tendría unos cinco o seis capítulos… allí decidan ustedes :D

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD -CUMPLE DE LEVI- Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
